Powerless
by aiko.aifos.zero
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que los vampiros estaban fuera de control, creaban niveles E por gusto considerando a los humanos simples presas reemplazables... Hasta que alguien puso un alto, creando la asociación que se encargaría de detenerlos. ¿qué pasará cuando el líder de dicha organización se enamore de un pequeño pura sangre? ¿qué verdades se esconden detrás de esos ojos amatistas?
1. Chapter 1: el inicio de un nucleo

Capitulo 1: el inicio de un núcleo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que los vampiros estaban fuera de control, creaban niveles E por gusto considerando a los humanos simples presas reemplazables...

¡Atrápenlo!-grito uno de los purasangres al ver al último de los aldeanos correr.

Este llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño niño de no más de 7 años; se interno en el bosque buscando un escondite para el pequeño, corrió y corrió ignorando el dolor que le provocaban las ramas al cortarle. Tropezó con una rama cayendo en el fango, el pequeño salió volando y callo un metro más lejos.

Ah-gimió el pequeño al sentir un horrible ardor en el cuello; dos pequeños puntos sobresalían en su cuello y un color rojo escarlata luchaba por cubrir sus bellos ojos violeta, el adulto se levanto y corrió tomando en brazos al pequeño, y corriendo en otra dirección- ah! Ah!-seguía gritando de dolor al sentir el veneno recorrer su cuerpo quemando y mezclándose con su sangre.

Tranquilo, ya pasara, yo hare que pase, no sufrirás por personas como yo- le susurro el mayor mientras lo abrazaba mas y aceleraba el paso; una rama le corto el cuello haciendo que sangrara. El rojo escarlata de los ojos del niño salió a flote dejando atrás la conciencia del pequeño.

Yo...yo...no...Puedo...no puedo...resistir...no-dijo el niño tratando de resistirse, sus colmillos salieron a flote y se acerco mas al cuello del mayor-per...dona...me-susurro.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué...?-sintió como el pequeño limpiaba su sangre con su lengua y después sintió como encajaban dos filosas dagas en el succionando aquel liquido que el aborrecía y, por el contrario, el chico necesitaba-entiendo...ya es hora.

Freno bajo un árbol y dejo que tomara de él hasta que no quedara gota alguna. El pequeño trataba de resistirse pero la parte escarlata no lo dejaba y al contrario pedía más. El mayor comenzó a perder fuerzas y trato de agarrarse del tronco pero no pudo y cayó separándose del pequeño quien recupero la noción.

Ken...Kenji...san...¡Kenji-san!-grito tomando la cabeza de su único amigo y salvador-Kenji, ¿por qué me dejaste hacer esto? Por mi culpa tú...tú...morirás.

Zero-susurro el purasangre mientras acariciaba el cachete del menor-Zero, no te culpes, yo te convertí en ese monstruo por mi egoísmo y yo tenía que salvarte...

No...¡No!-gritaba el pequeño cerrando sus ojitos- esto es un sueño, ¡no!

Zero, veme-dijo pero el pequeño no obedeció-Zero-dijo tomándolo del mentón, el pequeño abrió los ojos perlados en lagrimas- eres la única persona a la cual le daría mi vida, la única a la que protegería aun dándole la espalda a mi propia familia, a mí mismo, te amo mi pequeño Zero...eres y serás siempre lo más importante para mí no lo olvides nunca.

Puntos luminosos empezaron a salir del mayor llenando la atmosfera de una hermosa y tenue luz, lagrimas caían de los ojos del pequeño.

Te...a...te amo Kenji-dijo el pequeño abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor, este sonrió y soltó su último suspiro...su cuerpo se convirtió en mil luces que subían al cielo adornando el negro Firmamento como si fueran estrellas.

¡No...No...No!-gritaba el pequeño-¡no! ¡Tu no! ¡No!-mil lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la ropa del mayor.

¡Ahí están!-escucho gritar a alguien al que el reconocía bien.

Asato-susurro con enojo, sabiendo que si no hubiera sido por el su amado Kenji estaría vivo, percibió el sonido de una espada al ser lanzada y como acto reflejo la esquivo, esta quedo clavada en el tronco, el se volteo lleno de enojo.

Por ser convertido sin permiso del consejo, ser un nivel E y por haber matado a Kenji Kuran ha sido escrito en la lista roja para ser ejecutado frente al líder Kuran y también frente a la presencia del líder del consejo, Asato Ichijo-decreto un vampiro mientras que mas aparecían.

El pequeño no se movió y los demás se acercaron para capturarlo. El pequeño tomo el único recuerdo de su amado, un collar con la misma forma que el tatuaje en su cuello y se levanto, sus ojos volvieron a ser rojo, tomo la espada del árbol y se puso en guardia.

No dejare que la muerte de Kenji sea en vano-dijo con enojo.

Jajá ¿piensas que nos vas a detener? Jajá- reía Asato- atrápenlo y me lo traen al consejo-dijo retirándose.

Entendido-dijeron los demás y se giraron hacia Zero, el primer vampiro a la derecha lanzo su ataque y Zero lo esquivo clavándole la espada en la cabeza haciéndolo polvo, los demás atacaron en grupo pero la fuerza y furia de Zero había incrementado, con un fácil movimiento corto las cabezas de todos dejando solo uno vivo.

¡Dile a Asato y al líder Kuran que si me quieren matar que lo hagan ellos mismos!-grito y corrió en otra dirección por el bosque.

Después de eso Zero se convirtió en el mayor peligro de los vampiros ya que había tomado la sangre de su hermano gemelo Ichiru y la del purasangre que lo había convertido, esto le daba más fuerza que un vampiro normal y muchos le temían y mas al enterarse que un nuevo núcleo se había abierto: la asociación de cazadores, un grupo de humanos excepcionales que fueron entrenados por Zero para matar vampiros, siendo él el jefe de dicho núcleo...


	2. Chapter 2: Compañía

**Notas: **en el capítulo anterior se me olvido aclarar algo:

1.- los personajes de Vampire knight no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

2.- esto no es un plagio, esta historia ya la había subido a Amor Yaoi, soy aikoyukizero pero decidí re-subirla y editarla pues por ser la primera historia que escribí encontré unas cosas que quise cambiar. La original está aquí: ?sid=87223 yo solo estoy haciendo cambios que creí necesarios.

Capitulo 2: compañía.

¡Suélteme por favor! ¡Suélteme!-gritaba un niño mientras era cargado por uno de los cazadores.

Deja de gritar mocoso o te matare, tú serás un buen regalo para mi líder jajá-dijo el cazador mientras colocaba un pañuelo en la nariz del pequeño haciendo que este callera dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras tanto en la junta de cazadores.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡No debemos permitir su existencia! ¡Debemos acabar con los vampiros desde la raíz!-gritaba uno de los cazadores con una vestimenta un tanto inusual, demasiado femenina.

Sí lo hacemos…después ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se supone que somos cazadores por ellos ¿no?-dijo otro, logrando callar a varios.

Eso no importa, lo importante es deshacernos de ellos, empezando por la familia Kuran, si ellos mueren los demás quedan a la deriva- mencionó un cazador joven- no creo que sea difícil, si un niño pudo acabar con uno ¿porque nosotros no?

¿Un niño?-preguntó el cazador a su derecha.

Si, según escuche un niño hace años mato a uno de los hijos de los kuran; Kenji Kuran fue eliminado sin problema alguno por un niño jajá imagina que debilucho debía ser ese idio...-un disparo le entro en el hombro y cayó al suelo.

Es suficiente si vuelvo a escuchar lo mismo no me importara matarte ¿entendiste?-grito el jefe de la asociación: Kiryuu Zero- ¡se acabo la junta! Nadie atacara al clan Kuran sin mi permiso.

Se levanto seguido de dos cazadores y mejores amigos, Kaien Cross y Yagari Touga, quienes fueron los primeros aprendices de él.

Quiero que vigiles a esos cazadores, no estoy seguro de que me obedezcan y no quiero crear una guerra inútil -dijo dirigiéndose a Yagari Touga.

Este solo giro en un pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

Zero, puedo preguntar ¿por qué reaccionaste así?-dijo Cross.

Porque ese vampiro no murió en vano y, al contrario de lo que ellos dijeron, no lo mataron, él dio su vida por aquel niño-dijo recordando todo, una lagrima cayo de sus ojos y el agradeció el que Kaien estuviera atrás y no viéndolo a los ojos.

¿Ese niño, que paso con él?-dijo Kaien a lo que Zero se tenso- el tendría que haber sido un vampiro para que aquel purasangre le diera su sangre.

Ese niño peleo solo contra unos vampiros del consejo, logro huir y se volvió el primer cazador-dijo Zero a lo que Kaien alzo la mirada sorprendido.

Entonces...-menciono, Zero giro un poco la cabeza y lo vio, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Si, ese niño soy yo-dijo y se giro para seguir su camino dejando a su amigo atrás.

Él...él es...un vampiro-susurro Kaien viendo como Zero se alejaba, "ahora se la razón de porque defendió a ese tipo, el lo amaba" pensó antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca a buscar información acerca del tal "kenji"

Al llegar a su habitación encontró una nota: "le hemos dejado un "regalo" esperamos sea de su agrado, ahora si podemos ganar" decía la nota, Zero entro y busco el "regalo" mas sin en cambio no encontró nada, se quito su chaqueta y desabrocho su camisa dejando a la vista su abdomen bien formado. Empezó a revisar unos documentos hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de él.

Hazlo-dijo sabiendo que traía un arma. El pequeño tenía un cuchillo levantado hacia Zero, quien le daba la espalda- pero no seas cobarde hazlo frente a frente.

Menciono y se giro sorprendiéndose de ver al pequeño, este tenía miedo en sus ojitos, facciones finas y el cabello castaño un poco desarreglado; algo cambio en el corazón del cazador y él lo sintió al instante, ese sentimiento que creía perdido, el mismo que le había tenido a Kenji.

¿Tu quien eres?-dijo de manera dulce viendo al pequeño quien seguía apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

Que te importa-dijo enojado el pequeño a lo que Zero sonrió y se rio un poco.

Me importa porque en primera, me estas apuntando con un cuchillo, segunda estas en mi habitación y tercera no te había visto antes-menciono con una sonrisa dulce haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara y bajara el cuchillo.

Me llamo Kaname, Kaname Kuran-menciono con miedo su apellido y subió rápido el cuchillo a espera de un ataque que no llego- ¿no me mataras por ser un Kuran?-dijo viendo a Zero quien se había quedado viéndolo sorprendido.

No, tú no has hecho nada malo ¿o sí?-le dijo a lo que el pequeño dudo y se sonrojo- hum ¿qué hiciste?

Me escape de casa, manche de lodo a un cazador y me comí unos chocolates que estaban por la cama-dijo agachando la cabecita- perdón.

¿Chocolates? A esos jeje no te preocupes me los regalo un buen amigo pero los podías comer a mi no me gustan-dijo a lo que el pequeño levanto su rostro sorprendido y viéndolo como si fuera un bicho raro- ¿qué?

¿No te gustan los chocolates? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿En qué mundo vives? A todos les gustan-dijo el pequeño mientras le aventaba una almohada que tenia detrás de él, el mayor rio y lo cargo, se dirigió a la cama y lo bajo.

Si me gusta...ban, pero ya no-dijo tomando la caja de chocolates que estaba encima de la cama y recordando cuando Kenji le daba chocolates para que él le hiciera caso, parecía un hombre desesperado porque él fuera su "novio", así llenaba todo su cuarto con chocolates o rosas y sus padres siempre se sorprendían, hasta que un día se rindió "ok, te quiero ¿¡ya!? ¿Contento?" fue lo que le grito y Kenji solo lo beso, algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

¿Por qué ya no?-pregunto el pequeño a lo que Zero dejo caer la caja y por error, una lagrima.

Solo no me gustan-dijo serio y el pequeño solo se acerco a él, abrazándolo.

-no llores, tranquilo, no llores- mencionó consolando a Zero quien se sorprendió y se dejo abrazar, ahora entendía a Kenji, y como había llegado a quererlo a él. El ver a ese pequeño consolándolo y el sentir su pequeño abrazo lo hiso llenarse de paz, una paz que desde hace mucho no había sentido, le regreso el abrazo y así se quedaron hasta que Zero sintió como el pequeño caía dormido, sonrió de manera dulce y lo acostó en la cama tapándolo para que pudiera dormir. Tocaron a su puerta y él se dirigió a abrir, cerrando la puerta que separaba el estudio del cuarto.

Ah Zero, perdón ¿te desperté?-dijo Kaien parado en la puerta, y algo apenado ya que Zero seguía con su camisa abierta.

No, no te preocupes-dijo y se giro para irse a sentar en su escritorio Kaien lo siguió-¿que necesitas?

Yagari salió hace unos minutos siguiendo a los cazadores que mandaste, algo planean...pero eso no es lo más importante-dijo Kaien sacando una carta de un portafolio- llego esto del consejo.

Zero la tomo y la abrió.

_Zero._

_Antes de otra cosa esto no tiene que ver con el consejo ni con mi familia, ya sé que uno de tus hombres atrapo a mi querido hijo Kaname, quiero pedirte un gran favor, por la amistad que teníamos cuando tu "salías" con mi hermano Kenji, te pido que lo ocultes y cuides hasta que sea lo suficiente mayor para ocupar el poder como rey de los vampiros; así es Zero, Kaname tiene los dones del primer Kuran, nació con ellos y por consiguiente es el heredero al trono que, a falta de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso, esta vacio y su poder siendo mal usado por el consejo. Ellos quieren matar a Kaname por esta razón y te quiero pedir que lo cuides, te lo Suplico, eres la única esperanza que me queda, se que contigo estará a salvo, confió en ti y sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto._

_ Por favor Zero, cuídalo, ya que mi amado Haruka y yo no podremos hacerlo, el consejo nos tiene en la mira y no podemos hacer mucho._

_Te lo suplico, esperare tu respuesta._

_Att. Kuran Juri_

Zero quedo en completo trance viendo la carta, nunca se imagino que ellos, los reyes del mundo vampírico, estuvieran bajo amenaza, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a tocarlos, a no ser que…

¡Kaien! Llama a Yagari y prepara tu arma dile a el que también lo haga, salimos de cacería-dijo con una voz cargada de odio.

¿Qué pasa Zero?-pregunto Kaien.

¡Solo hazlo!-grito él mientras se levantaba para tomar su arma y su chaqueta.

Entro en el cuarto donde el pequeño seguía dormido, lo miro tristemente.

Sufrirás mucho por un destino que no elegiste-susurro y salió- no dejare que nada te pase...no dejare que sufras.

En la salida ya estaban los dos cazadores listos, Zero salió y encabezo la marcha ignorando las preguntas, cuando llegaron a la casa Kuran los dos cazadores se sorprendieron.

¿No dijiste que no los matarías?-dijo Yagari preparando su arma.

Y no lo haré, he venido a cumplir un favor-dijo Zero mientras tocaba la puerta, al instante un vampiro abrió, era como Kaname pero en adulto, sus ojos mostraban resignación y coraje que cambio a tranquilidad al ver al cazador.

Zero que gusto pasen-dijo y los 3 entraron.

¡Zero!-grito una mujer parecida al primer vampiro, ella abrazo a Zero.

Qué pasa Juri? Rido…-dijo mientras ella se alejaba.

Rido regresó, Zero-susurro bajando la cabeza- él quiere deshacerse de Kaname pero sabe que para llegar a él necesitará matarnos.

No sabemos cuándo va a llegar-dijo Haruka con cansancio, invitándolos a tomar asiento.

Tengo miedo Zero, no quiero que mi hijo muera-las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de la mujer.

Eso no pasará Juri, yo me asegurare de que no pase- Zero miro decidido a la mujer.

¿Mamá?-una pequeña niña entro al cuarto donde estaban, con una mano restregando su ojito y la otra cargando un peluche- ¿Kaname-nii regreso?

Juri se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos, la pequeña se abrazo a su cuello.

No mi pequeña Yuki, tu hermano aun no regresa pero verás que después viene a jugar contigo…- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido; afuera se escucharon muchos pasos y tanto ella como Haruka se tensaron.

No hay tiempo-susurro y bajó a la niña, Haruka se apresuró por las escaleras bajando a otros niños- Zero se que te pedí que lo salvaras a él pero necesito que cuides a alguien más.

Zero miro a los niños que venían, eran 7.

A ellos, son amigos y primos de Kaname y ella-dijo mostrando a la pequeña niña- es mi amada hija Yuki, por favor cuídalos, te lo suplicamos.

Con gusto lo haré, no tienen que preocuparse de mi cuenta corre que a ellos no les pase nada-dijo Zero seguro.

Ambos cazadores detrás de él lo vieron sorprendidos, pero no preguntaron nada, su líder sabía lo que hacía y sino…ellos estarían gustosos de caer a su lado.

Tocaron a la puerta y todos se tensaron, Juri se hincó para despedirse de los niños al igual que Haruka.

Nunca olviden que los amamos, y cuiden a Yuki y a Kaname, no lo dejen hacer locuras y díganle que lo amamos-les mencionaba a ellos, todos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, Juri pronuncio unas palabras tomando a Yuki en sus brazos y Haruka las abrazo repitiendo las mismas. Sangre salió de ambos y cubrió a Yuki creando una capa en su piel, el olor a vampiro desapareció de ella. La pequeña cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su madre.

Eres la llave para que el active el poder de Kaname si lo logra tomar, te salvaremos de eso mi hermosa niña-dijo Yuri y los dos cayeron de rodillas-¡llévatelos! ¡Corre!

¡Yagari! ¡Kaien! ¡Tomen a los niños y váyanse!-grito Zero mientras sacaba su Bloody Rose, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y la furia lo inundo, la Bloody se enredo en él.

Pero Zero-dijo Kaien y Zero lo volteo a ver.

Eres mi mejor amigo y mano derecha Kaien, te pongo a cargo de estos niños sobre todo de Kaname, cuídalos y vete, ocúltate en mi antigua casa, haz lo que quieras con ese terreno, confió en ti ciegamente y sé que no me defraudaras ahora ¡vete!-grito Zero a lo que Kaien acepto y tomo a los niños en brazos y corrió con ellos.

Zero observó cómo se alejaron y giro hacía la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Nos volvemos a ver Zero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer :D espero les haya gustado ^-^ y perdonen mis horrores de ortografía xD estoy tratando de mejorar :'D


	3. Chapter 3: escapando

Nos volvemos a ver Zero-dijo Rido mientras los demás vampiros atacaban- dame a los niños total para que te sirven a ti si no es de carga.

Nunca te entregaría a esos niños, Rido-dijo Zero con odio mientras levantaba su arma contra él.

Jaja! ¿Y crees que esa cosa podrá matarme?-mencionó con burla el pura sangre mientras se acercaba- habla, Zero. ¿Enserio crees que eso me matará como lo hizo con esos vampiros en el pasado? No soy tan débil, por si no lo recuerdas soy un pura sangre, no un vampiro cualquiera.

¿Y quién te garantiza a ti que está arma no ha cambiado? No soy el mismo niño al que tu hermano seguía-dijo entre dientes tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba recordar a Kenji.

Rido, él dice la verdad…-una persona encapuchada apareció detrás de Rido- él no es el mismo…ya no es MI niño –susurró con tristeza y un dejo de locura, quitándose la capa continuó- sin embargo, ya mayor de edad puedo formar el lazo que me faltaba para que no se aleje de mi.

No puede ser…-mencionó Zero viendo a la persona frente a él- ¡tu estas muerto!

¿Qué es esa manera de recibirme, Zero? –Dijo esa persona con burla- ahora, entrega a Kaname…¿sabes dónde está no es así?

No lo voy a entregar, ni siquiera a ti kenji-menciona con dolor mientras levanta el arma contra él.

¿Me mataras, Zero?-Kenji se acerco lentamente a Zero hasta susurrarle en el oído-mátame, Zero o entrégame a mi sobrino…es lo único que me traerá de vuelta a ti.

El cazador se alejó de él rápidamente y le apunto de nuevo.

Ya lo dije, no soy el mismo niño de antes-disparó a 8 puntos de la casa creando la marca de su cuello en el aire, esta comenzó a girar y todos los vampiros nivel E se hicieron cenizas- y no me importará matarte o morir por protegerlo, tú eres un fantasma Kenji, un fantasma que no debe despertar.

Y dicho esto último disparo en el centro del símbolo y todo exploto.

.-.-.-lejos con los cazadores.-.-.-.

Ambos cazadores corrían con prisa tratando de escapar lo más rápido posible. Un enorme ruido se escuchó, ambos voltearon y vieron a lo lejos una explosión.

Zero-susurro Kaien mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Fue un gran líder-dijo Yagari con voz quebrada contemplando aquel lugar donde la luz se iba apagando siendo remplazada por una enorme nube de humo.

Sigamos-dijo Kaien cambiando de repente a una voz dura- cumpliré con la promesa que le hice, estos niños crecerán en paz.

Corrieron hacia la asociación, Yagari subió a los niños en el auto y Kaien fue por Kaname.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kaname al ver como Kaien entraba y guardaba todo en maletas, se giro para verlo y dijo.

Zero nos pidió ponerte a salvo y nos tenemos que ir-dijo Kaien.

¿Dónde está él?-menciono el pequeño con miedo, anqué apenas lo había visto el sintió lo mismo que Zero y no quería separarse de él, lo amaba.

Kaien volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz cortada dijo.

Esta muerto-Kaname cayó al suelo inconsciente ante tal noticia. ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo podía alguien morir con tan solo conocerlo?, él traía la muerte, primero su tío, después su abuela y abuelo, después sus padres y ahora Zero, "no merezco vivir, ni ser salvado" pensó en medio de aquella obscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! :D ok, me disculpo por hacerlo tan corto y rápido pero es que no sabía si matar o no a Zero T_T fue una decisión difícil…aun así esperen sorpresas en el siguiente cap :D saludos! Y perdón por la espera acabo de salir de vacaciones :D


End file.
